For The Change?
by rika411
Summary: three friends try to change their friend to something she's not. will they ever talk or will evreything screw up.. S&S, T&E and more pairings. pleace read it. better summary inside.
1. The mistake

What happens when you try to change a person for the good but at the end it back fires. That's what happens to three people who try to change their cherry blossom to something that she's not. Now they see the mistake they made and see how low they really are. The just drove their friend away and she won't come back. Or will she?  
This is the story;  
For the Change?

Chapter 1,

The mistake. 

"I can't stop but falling in love with you.' Stop. Stop STOP.' Tomoyo stopped sing and turn to Sakura, 'Ok Sakura you don't come in yet, remember?" Tomoyo said  
"Yea, but I thought that---"  
"You thought. Stop trying to make things up on your own."  
"But I'm apart of this group too, you guys got the chorus and I don't. At lest let me be a back up dancer through out the whole thing." Sakura beg looking at the four girls  
"Do you want us to fail. I mean we have a lot of people, me, you, Rika, Naoko, Chilharu, Syaoran, and Eriol."  
"Sakura let it be. We have to rehears before we perform. And we are being graded on it. Let Tomoyo do all the heard work and don't worry your pretty little head of yours." Syaoran said.  
"And you didn't want to sing, remember?" Eriol said with his finger up.

Sakura give up. In away they are right. They are being graded on group work, and effort. It was a mid-term and the teachers gave the student body a brake. The teachers all got together and voted for a sing off. It gave them the most needed time off, but they won't tell their students. The school did take a test for the midterm, but I wasn't really all. They were given a month before. The teachers wanted to give them a brake but still grade them (evil teachers!) so they have a Group Off. The students will get graded on their creativity, effort and group work. The teachers really want to see how everyone will work together and what songs will they sing. Of course the students don't have to wear their uniforms but outfits that match their song.

Sakura's group will perform in two weeks. But she does even feel like she is in the group at all. Yea her boyfriend and her best friends are in it but she still feels left out. At times she feels like she is weighing them down. But they will never dump her. Or will they?  
Sakura looked up at the clock. She had to go home and start making dinner for her and her father. She didn't want to bother anyone so she slips out.

She walks down the street. She just left Tomoyo's house and feels alone. 'They won't even notice me gone. Why do I still stick around?' thought Sakura. She look up to see Max, Rabbi, Sheral, and Meiling laughing on the ground. Sakura wants a friendship like that not the one that she is in where she is known as the stupid one. But she can't leave them cause she is one of the popular students and the ones in front of her are the freaks from hell.  
They stop laughing and look up at her.  
"Is there something that you want, princess? Max took his time saying the last word.  
"no, sorry. Umm bye." Sakura continue walking home as she heard a girl named Meiling scream 'I think I see a pig fly when the _princess_ of the jack ass talk to us.' Sakura didn't let any one see the tear roll down her cheek.

---------Somewhere else---------  
"Thank god she's gone. We have to change her. She is getting on my nerves. Syaoran, you're not doing nothing." scream Tomoyo.  
"Yes I am" Syaoran fired back  
Eriol got in the way of the two. It was just the three. The others left to go home.  
" I think that I have an idea" Eriol said with a shine in his eyes. He brought the idea to the others.  
"Ok, so tomorrow in school. We will do the plan. I do feel sorry for---"  
"For who Eriol, us or her?"  
"Both."  
"But we have to. To save our popularity. I'm sorry but Sakura is bringing us down. You heard what Julia said." Said Tomoyo  
"Yea, we are a piece of shits to still be with the cry baby." Syaoran reply  
"OK than. Good night cousin. Good night dear." Eriol got up and give a kiss to his girlfriend. Both smile for the plan. Plan to change the cherry blossom to something else. May be getting off their backs so that they can be popular once more. Not that the ever left it but they are the rich poplar's and Sakura doesn't have money like they do. They need to fight for their names.

------------Next day, at lunch-------------  
"Syaoran! Syaoran! Where are you?" Sakura went looking for her boyfriend to have lunch. But she couldn't find him until…  
"There you are. I was loo----" she didn't even finish her sentence  
"Look, we have to talk." Syaoran said coldly  
"o-ok…a-about-wh-what."  
"About us. Its over. I never love you. I just wanted to have sex with you. But no, yo---."

SLAP!  
The birds flow away from the sudden noise.

Syaoran was in staid of shock to know what's going on. He has never seen an angry Sakura and before he could let a word out, Sakura beat him to it.

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH ME OR TALK TO ME AGAIN. YOU PIECE OF SHIT BAG!" Scream Sakura atop of her lungs making everyone look at her. Some where in shock others were scare. She gave one last look. The look that Syaoran can't get away from. The glare. Before he could do anything, she took off.  
He started to re-think the plan. 'Maybe I should of listen to Meiling and mother and not go out with the stank Julia. Oh shit, I have to tell Tomoyo and Eriol.' he started to look for his two good friends.

Sakura went running to her best friend. She needed someone to support her in her time of need. She looked like a mess with her eyeliner ever where. And she didn't care. Soon the school will no that she was dump. She found the one person and run up to her.  
" Oh Tomoyo. He is such a jerk and I hate him so much. And----

"GET OFF ME YOU HANG!"

Sakura eyes pop out 'is the world out for me. What hell is going on?' Sakura thought.  
"THAT JERK IS _ MMYYY _FRIEND AND NOT YOURS."  
Sakura can see her world fall apart. Then she stops. They never cared for her as a friend. Her fist grows tight. They just use her. Her fist is turning white. With ever hatred word that Tomoyo said made Sakura mad. She won't shied a tear for these freaks.  
People started to form a circle around the cat fight. There is a fain scream from a male that is trying to stop the fight. But the two girls can't hear a word.

"YOU LOW LIFE BIETCH! I HATE YOU POOR ASS! NO WONDER YOUR FAMIL---" Tomoyo didn't finish her sentence when shock consume her as will.  
Eriol's jaw hit the ground as will as every one.  
Sakura bitch slap her so-called friend.

Tomoyo fell back in shock and in pain. She touches her cheek but wince at the pain. There was a line of red across her cheek. She looked up to find Sakura glaring at her. She turns her head in fear.

"WHAT! YOU STARTED IT. FINISH THE GOD DAMN SENTENCE. I DARE YOU TO FINISH THE LAST FREAKING WORD. CAN"T THE PRENCESS FINISH WHAT SHE STARTED. DON'T YOU EVER START SOMETHING WHEN YOU CAN'T FINISH IT!"

Syaoran was too late. He looks down in shame. He walks over to Eriol and tries to help a shaking Tomoyo up.

"WHAT ERIOL. DON'T YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY, LIKE THESE FUCKS?"  
Eriol looked down and shook his head no. He didn't want to say his part of the plan. He was in complete shock. They have never thought that Sakura will turn out to be evil. They thought that she will cry and become the cry baby that she is. Not someone strong. They took her wrong.

The three realize what mistake they made. The whole student body looked at them in disgust, For ever roughing an angle of their school.  
Meiling saw Sakura storm off. She looked back at her two cousins.

"This is just the beginning on you three. Things might not be the same. Especially when you try to change someone."

The three looked up. How did she know about the plan' they thought.

"It's not a plan. Its called being selfish on you own needs. You guys didn't want to change sakura. You people wanted her to leave you alone. Her boyfriend and her two best friends. What a fucken shame. She really did care for you all and you guys lost her trust. Just listen to Julia. I'm sure that she will be happy for the distortions of the cherry blossom. I mean, you just did her dirty work. But sakura won't take it and I ensure that."

Meiling walked away. She never wanted the fake stuff but the real friendship. She never told any one that the three are cousins (her, Eriol, and Syao). She never wants to be seen with those fools. She starts to look for Sakura.  
………………………''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''...''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''...'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''...'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''...'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''...

OK so that's the story. Tell me how u guys think of it. I take flames also. I really want to know how the readers think of it.

And this is the first time I type a chapter in two hours! YAY

Byes and please R&R


	2. the wow

* * *

What happens when you try to change a person for the good but at the end it back fires. That's what happens to three people who try to change their cherry blossom to something that she's not. Now they see the mistake they made and see how low they really are. The just drove their friend away and she won't come back. Or will she?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from card captor sakura.

For the Change 

Chapter 2

The wow

It has been two days. The three were in their math class. Sakura hadn't been in school since the incident. No one blame her. She didn't even bother with her after noon classes.

Syaoran didn't bother to care for he hasn't seen Meiling ether.

Tomoyo knows that Meiling and her group of friend are dangerous people and shouldn't be even allow in the same school as the other students, but she hopes that she take care of Sakura. Her group do and sell drugs and some people heard that they kill any one who is not part of there group. Eriol heard of the rumor. And its so cliché. He knows that Meiling won't kill or sell drugs. But doing it she will. He fears that Sakura will drown in that world.

But what can he say, '_you drove her to it'. _Those were the words from Meiling. It keeps repeating every time he thinks of his lost friend.

(Two Days ago)

The main door was slam causing the house to shake. The two teens looked up from their books.

"So, you think that she has no money and will bring you two down in the _popular world."_ Meiling said. She just got back from Sakura's house. They both talk and clear some cloud between the two. But after talking to sakura, she was mad at the two stupidest people in the world, her cousins.

"What are you talking about?" Question Syaoran

"Sakura"

"What about her? She was just-"

"Just what? What Eriol? Why did you have to tell her those awful things? Why?"

Eriol look up. He didn't know what to say. Was she a friend or someone who wanted the popularity?

"Because. Because she doesn't fit with us. I know that her kind won't be able to compete with us! She's poor and my mother is paying for her to even go to school. Who knows what else she is getting. She was probably was using me!" Syaoran answer

"WHAT! You got to be fucking kidding me. HA HA. Is that what was put in your head about her. Oh my god. Who told you that?"

"Julia." Both answers

"…."

"……………"

Meiling look up at the two standing in front of her. She just wanted to kill them. She didn't even care that they were family.

Eriol and Syaoran look at her in fear. They can see the steam coming out her ears. She is taking breathes in and out, in and out, than she stop.

"You stupid, stupid boys. You should know not to believe every word that girl tells you." Meiling said innocent. Way TOO INNOCENT

The two gulp

"W-what y-you mean?" they studiers

"SHE." Meiling stop to breath than start to chant 'their family, auntie will be mad, auntie will be mad auntie will be mad'

Meiling look back up. "Julia hates Sakura's guts. It's been like this even before you guys came here. When Sakura be-friend you two, Julia swear revenge on Sakura. Listen, I don't have time to bull shit so I'm going start to the point. I know the reason why you guys don't want her. You want her to change. To defend herself, to be strong, and not steal money. Or so you think."

"What?" Syaoran look up confuse.

"Will yah, you thought that Cherry Blossom had a free tuition at Yang High (made up the school) by auntie. Will, who ever told you that were wrong."

"No. My mother loves Sakura and would do anything for her. That's why she is paying for her. We know that Sakura's father can't even afford the tuition."

"And? Her mother and yours were best friends before the death. Auntie is looking out for Sakura because of her best friend's wishes. And it's not like their living off of welfare."

"NO YOU DON'T UNDER STAND-"  
"NO ITS YOU WHO CAN GET IT THROUGHT THAT THICK HEAD OF YOURS SYAORAN!"

Eriol sat down and try heard not to make a sound as the two fought it out.

"Syaoran, shout the fuck up and let me finish!"

He gave up and let her finish on what she had to say.

"Auntie loves Sakura like a daughter but her father wouldn't let her pay for sakura tuition. Sakura may not have money here but in America, her family name does. Her cousin pays for her tuition even if her father disapproves. But they want the best for Sakura, like everyone else. Sakura is lucky to have grown up with little money. She learn how to love and care for a person for who they are and not what they have. She cherish her every life. Until Julia back stab her. It's sad to think that you were the people to break Sakura's sprit. And it's even sad to know that I'm related to the people too. So I'm moving out. I found places were me and friends can stay at. And before I leave good luck and your mid-term. When is it two weeks?"

"Yes." Reply a small voice from Eriol.

"Cool. My is next week and I still don't know what to sing. Maybe Sakura can help? Don't blame me for how Sakura comes out of this mess. You drove her to the dark. And I'm only there to help her. Hmm. You will think that this day will never happen. But just that you drove her to it."

She turns around and walks out of the house for the last time.

(Present)

It's been two days and the three look down. Tomoyo heard about what Meiling said about Sakura. She felt all shame and dirty.

Julia tries to hook up with Syaoran, but he always walks away.

Tomoyo try going to sakura house to see if she was ok. But she wasn't home like her father said. She looks up at the board. There were math problems on but all she saw was her problems. And she didn't know how to solve them.

"Ok class I want you to finish the last five on your own." The class groans

"And haven't any one heard from Sakura?" ask the teacher

"I heard that she died."

The class look up at the door to see Sakura leaning on the door frame smirking.

"Miss. Kinomoto that's not a funny matter. Please site down. How do you feel?"

Sakura had change. She had black high lights. Her eyes are smoky black with lip gloss. She had tight grouchy jeans and with a tight white tank top. She wore converse as shoes, but no body cared for she looked hot as hell.

Syaoran had jealousy all over his face.

"I wasn't kidding." Reply Sakura

The teacher looks up, shock that Sakura talk back. "Excuses me?"

"Oh wow, what a death teacher. Do you want me to repeat it?"

"Don't need to. Detention after school! No one ever talks back to me! Do you hear me?"

"Loud and clear." Sakura said sarcastically.

"Wait who giving you detention babe?"

Sakura turn around, "Max what took you long?"

As the two starts to make out, the teacher starts to turn red from anger.

Syaoran was ready to kill the person who had the arm around Sakura.

Meiling and the others ran in to the class room laughing. When they walk by the couple, the all said "get a room."

The students were all shock. The boys were happy that Sakura change. Now they have a chance with her. The girls all hater for taking all the attention from the boys. Her old friends fear that she was on drugs and who knows what else.

"THAT'S IT. OUT.OUT.OUT. GET OUT OF MY CLASS ROOM THIS INSTENSE. I WANT YOU FIVE IN THE PRESABLE OFFICE. NOW!" rage the teacher.

No one made a sound for the fear that the teacher will scream at them.

"Goody, free time" scream Sakura who grab Max and ran out along with the others. The room was silent and the only sound that was heard was student laughing. The students that were just kick out.

* * *

Ok that's it. I hope that people like this chapter.

If everything comes up all crunches up, then sorry. I don't know how to fix it. I know when I type the stories; I put double space between sentences. Umm, leave a review. I like to know what you guys think of my stories. Byes and good night.


	3. what have i done

What happens when you try to change a person for the good but at the end it back fires. That is what happens to three people who try to change their cherry blossom to something that she is not. Now they see the mistake they made and see how low they really are. The just drove their friend away and she won't come back. Or will she?  
This is the story;

sorry about any bad spelling. im sick and tried. enjoy the story!

For the Change ?

Chapter 3 What have I done

It's been days since Sakura walk out of her classroom. Some student reported to have seen Kinomoto with the junkies. Some have even seen her smoking with them.

That was news of the school. Few people know how she was put there. Others thought that she always wanted to be part of the group. Eight way she's there and not with her other friends.

Syaoran was walking down a little path outside. It's a short cut that he and Sakura discover to get some lone time. As he was walking he trip over a branch., or so he thought.

As he look up he found Sakura pass out.  
Her face iswhite and it made him panic. Sakura was wearing black arming boots with a black mini skirt and a black T-shirt. She has two black string of hair black and it was all over her face.

Syaoran didn't like the new image of Sakura and wish that he could take everything back. As he was about to pick Sakura up he heard a shout, " Don't touch her"

He look back to find Meiling running tours him. "Don't touch her!"

"What do you mean. She has to go to the hospital. She needs to be look at." said Syaoran all worry.

"Don't worry about her. It's not the first time."

Meiling went down to feel Sakura's head 'thank god nothing happen to you. That's it your making me a promise.' Meiling look up at Syaoran shock face.

She rolls her eyes and answers his question.

"She is a sleep and she has been doing this to get away from Max when they fight"

"What? Than why so pale and who is Max?"

Meiling roll her eyes yet again.

"Max and Sakura area a couple. A very complicate couple who all ways fight and make up. And the pale is the lack of food and the loads of drugs that she is doing."

"WHAT!"  
"Look she was every up set and it sooth her down."

"You had made a promise that you will look after her and make sure that she won't do anything that will kill her." Syaoran said all mad.

"Look she's a big and can do what ever she wants for her life. She chooses to do drugs to be with me on her own. Not me. So back off." reply Meiling coldly

The two were in a glaring war to even notice Sakura waking up.

"What are you people yapping about? Can't you see me sleeping?" Sakura said as she started to stretch.

Meiling look down, "Damn girl don't ever give me a heart attack."

Sakura look up with red eyes "what time is it?"  
"Its 12' noon." reply Syaoran

"Oh" Sakura look over at Syaoran. He looks all worry and has bags under his eyes.

"Whatever. Meiling lets go home I have a head ache." Sakura grab Meiling arms and drag her off.

"But Max is home."

"And I know."wink Sakura

The two walk out of the school with out a care in the world. Syaoran just look at them as they walk out.

He turns around and headed to one of his classes. He knew that he has to tell Tomoyo and Eriol. But will they be able to take the change Sakura or will they fall apart. Its only in matter of time.

------Next day--------

"Ok class, I know that we haven't finish our musical midterm. So head down to the music hall. I think that we will have a performs from Kinomoto and her group?"

As the school starts to fill the room, the performers start to rehears.

"Meiling do you think it's a good idea? I mean the music. Do you think that people will like the lyrics?"

"Yes Sakura. I think that they will enjoy the music. Now let me look you over"

Sakura had on a white tank top with tight black pants with black lather heels. Her eyes had eyeliner with her hair down.

Meiling had the same thing but with red tank top.

A teacher walk up on stage. "Thank you for coming. I know how imparting that its cutting in to your learning time"

The room shook and the students rawer. The teacher recover and continue , "Yeah well, here is the Black Hawks." the teacher said.

Three students appear in the back and took the seats there.

A girl walks on stage. The boys all went wild.

"Hey everyone. This song is decade to the three in the back," she point at the three at the back. They didn't know if they should be happy or hide. "The song's called 'Jesus of Suburbia'. Enjoy!" shouted Sakura

Sakura turn around. Max is playing the guitar player, Meiling the bass player, Rabbi on the drums, and Sheral on the second lead guitar. The music started,

_I'm the daughter of rage and love _

_The Jesus of suburbia From the bible of none of the above _

_On a steady diet of soda pop and Ritalin _

_No one ever died for my sins in hell _

_As far as I can tell _

_At least the ones I got away with_

_and there's nothing wrong with me _

_this is how I'm supposed to be _

_In a land of make believe _

_don't believe in me _

_Get my television fix sitting on my crucifix _

_The living in my private womb _

_While the moms and brads are away _

_To fall in love and fall in debt_

Syaoran look both sides before looking at Sakura

_To alcohol and cigarettes and Mary Jane To keep me insane, doing someone else's cocaine_

The three start to sink in the seats. The students start to dance around and rocking out.

_  
and there's nothing wrong with me _

_this is how__I'm supposed to be _

_In a land of make believe _

_It don't believe in me_

_At the center of the earth in a parking lot Of _

_the 7-11 were I was taught __The motto was just a lie_

_It says home is were your heart is_

_But what a shame _

_Cause everyone's heart Doesn't beat the same _

_Its beating out of time _

_City of the dead _

_At the end of another lost highway _

_Sign misleading to nowhere _

_City of the damned _

_lost children with there dirty faces today no one really seems to care _

_I read the graffiti In the bathroom stall _

_Like the holy scriptures of a shopping mall _

_And so it seemed to confess It didn't say much But it only confirmed that _

_The center of the earth Is the end of the world _

_And I could really care less _

_City of the dead _

_At the end of another lost highway _

_Sign misleading to nowhere _

_City of the damned _

_lost children with there dirty faces today no one really seems to care_

Sakura turns and starts to run down _and_ up the stage

_I don't care if you don't _

_I don't care if you don't care x11 _

_Everyone is so full of shit_

Sakura looks up at Max. they lock eyes. Syaoran heats up with anger.

_Burn and raised by hypocrites _

_Hearts recycled but never saved _

_From the cradle to the grave _

_We are the kids of war and peace _

_From Anaheim to the middle east _

_We are the stories and disciples Of the Jesus of suburbia _

_Land of make believe And it don't believe in me _

_Land of make believe And it don't believe me_

Sakura looks and starts to walk up the satge.

_And I don't care! x5_

_  
_She looks up at Syaoran eyes. He freeze. He felt somewhat relieve

_Dearly beloved are you listening?_

I cant remember a word that you were saying

Are we demented or am I disturbed?

The space that's in between insane and insecure

Sakura looks back and walks sedately to Max .

_Oh therapy, can you please fill the void?_

Am I retarded or am I just overjoyed

Nobody's perfect and I stand accused

For lack of a better word, and that's my beat excuse

To live and not to breathe Is to die In tragedy

To run, to run away To find what you believe

And I leave behind This hurricane of fucking lies

The few people who know about Sakura all glare at the 3

_I lost my faith to this _

_This town that don't exist _

_So I run I run away To the light of masochist _

_And I leave behind _

_This hurricane of fucking lies _

_And I walked this line A million and one fucking times_

_But not this time_

The teachers all rush up to stop the music. The stop when Sakura look up at them.

_I don't feel any shame I wont apologize _

_When there ain't nowhere you can go _

_Running away from pain _

_When you've been victimized _

_Tales from another broken home _

_You'll even you'll even oh you'll even go._

_  
_The music ended and everyone applauded. The group bow and walk off the stage.

* * *

that's it with the chapter. Hope you guys like. N plz R&R 


	4. waste life away

What happens when you try to change a person for the good but at the end it back fires. That's what happens to three people who try to change their cherry blossom to something that she's not. Now they see the mistake they made and see how low they really are. The just drove their friend away and she won't come back. Or will she?  
This is the story;

For the Change?

Chapter 4-Waste life away.

The teachers called off the dance off. Sakura's performs was too much. It was back to testes.

The teachers deiced to do random drug test.

Max, Rabbi, Sheral and others were kick out of school.

_Ring ring_

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?"  
"Get to school their checking the lockers now."

"What they have no right." Scream Sakura. She got out of bed.

She went to school when ever she wanted to. Before she felt like going to see her friends and boyfriend. But because of them she can't go back.

She looks at her reflection in the mirror. She got a little taller. She was pale and lot more skinny. Her hair had different colors. She looks dirty. She feels dirty. She hated her image. She looks down on her night stand. It's a picture of her pure self. She is not innocent anymore. She lost her virginity to Max a month ago.

She hates him.

She didn't want to lose something so presage to her like that.

She hates him.

It's all his and their fault that she is like this. But what would she have done if Meiling wasn't here with her. Yes she is doing drugs. But on the day that the school checks her was her lucky day. She came to school and took nothing. Same with Meiling. But her dear new friends didn't have such luck but were kicked out.

Max came over that day to do more drugs. But Sakura had it and kick him out. They haven't spoken since.

She stops doing drugs all together. But still look ghostly pale.

She needed to leave and not come back until she is better.

"Hello Sakura? What the hell are you doing? Get to school now!" scream the person on the phone.

"I will. I will." Sighed Sakura. She put the phone down. She saw a picture of her and her family. Her father and her uncle are twines. She has an older cousin and uncle; their names are Touya and Fajitaka. They make good money in the America with the avolen Corp. They are the one's paying for Sakura to go to one of the best schools in Japan. But here with her father, things aren't going so well.

He was just laid off from the warehouse.

She can't do nothing but be glad to be able to go to school. But in few weeks she won't have a home.

Of course her father never told her uncle that.

She looked out side. It had begun to snow. She had forgotten that it was winter. And winter brake was next week.

She walks out the door. She like the snow and hated it at the same time.

And she knows for one thing, she will have to retake all of her exams because of her absents.

Sakura walk in the school for her afternoon class. Her locker was turn upside down. But she didn't care because she had nothing important in it.

Tomoyo stare at her with sad eyes. Eriol had a confuse look. The two have never been the same since _that day._

Sakura feels fault though. She needed to leave the school to help her father and be away from them.

Meiling came up to her. "They found nothing in my freaking locker and yours too. Who gives them the fucking right to go through my shit?"

"Meiling, who cares? What's done is done. Let's move on and not worry over those fuckers." Sakura said.

(Meiling's POV)

Meiling was not shook at all. Sakura again seems to change, but the person who doesn't care any more.

'She was a lovable caring person who was good to everyone and at everything. But then those fuckers, who are still family, change her to the opposite. But now she's nether. It's like she's given up on life. But why? Nothing drastic happen to her. Nobody died. I think. But… I don't know. It could be that the group has been broking. The others got kick out for having and doing drugs. I never told them but I fake it when I say I'm high. That shit ain't cool. But I am stupid to say that I am. I just smoke life away. And so does Sakura. We both are under age smokers who have problems for teenagers. Also lives to keep secret. I wonder how mothers doing in China? I hope that she gets well soon. And I-damnit she wouldn't prove of me smoking. Sorry mother, but I can't quit.'

Meiling looked up; she was out side holding a cigarette. 'Wow my mind was on something.' She looks at sakura and can see that she was in her own little world.

(End POV)

"Sakura." Spoke Meiling, "I think that we have to rethink this whole life we have."

"I agree."

Sorry I haven't updated I soo long. And sorry to have this short but weird chapter. I didn't know what to write. Now I have an idea for the next chapter, till then byes

And please Review. I take flames or whatever

byes


	5. AUTHOR NOTE

Author note

Hi guys I'm sorry that I haven't been updating For The Change?. It's lacking reviews.

I will try to update this more. But I need to know if there are people reading this or if it was just a waste of time.

I don't like to leave a story hanging like that. So please show me a sign of life out there that's read my stories.

AND I DON'T MEAN THIS ONE BUT ALL OF THEM;

BE MY ESCAPE

COOL

FOR THE CHANGE?

SEXY LOVE

SHE SAYS

LET ME GO

Thanks for reading,

Rika411


	6. Red Blood

What happens when you try to change a person for the good but at the end it back fires. That's what happens to three people who try to change their cherry blossom to something that she's not. Now they see the mistake they made and see how low they really are. The just drove their friend away and she won't come back. Or will she?  
This is the story;  
For the Change?

Chapter 4 Red Blood

* * *

Sakura walk the street with out a car in the world. She was listing to her I-Pod on her favorite band, 3o seconds to mars. Meiling walk by her.

They never finish their day of school.

(2 hours back)

After taking a smoke they both went back to class.

Tomoyo walk out and want up to her. "Sakura." She walks away as if she never heard her.

People in the hallway all stop to look at the seen.

Sakura was pull back roughly by Tomoyo. Sakura was shock. She turn and pointed at her arm, "Um ow. Let go of me."

"No, not until you hear me out."

"Why should I give you the time of day?"

"Because you are my best friend!"

"'Best friend!' 'Best friend!' are you fucking kidding me! You're no friend of mine! I don't go out there and have all her friends and boyfriend gang up at her and try to make her life a living hell! No not me! But you! I don't want to speak to you or see you again!" sakura try to walk away. But eriol stop her. "What the hell is going on?"

"Sakura, we have to talk to you. Please listen." Eriol pleaded.

"No you listen! I'm NOT YOUR FRIEND SO LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!"

"But we can't everyone stop, even sakura. She turns her back at eriol to face the voice.

"And why not…_Li_." Sakura cross her arms and glare at him.

Syaoran had a sad face and walk up to sakura. "Sakura please we love you and we're sorry for everything that we did. Please listen I love you."

Sakura stood there. She was fighting her self to listen or to walk. She looks over to Meiling. She was glaring at both eriol and Syaoran. Sakura felt her discomfort. She did want her friend. Her true friend to feel like that.

"And to think that I was going to school. I guess not since these morons don't get the meaning of leave me the fuck alone." She walks away and grabs Meiling. The two walk out of the school with out any trouble.

(The present time)

"Sakura?"

"Yeah."

"I was thinking about 'this whole reshaping'. I think we have to go to school to become something better. We can't just skip classes when we want to. We will fail out and we will be stuck in that school." Meiling was walking on the left side of sakura.

Sakura stop walking and thought for awhile. Meiling stop walking and turn to her. "Is everything ok?"

"Meiling your right."

"I am?"

"Yes you are. But we have to switch schools in order to complete high school."

Meiling gave her a questionable look.

"I can't go to school with _them_. I need to be away from _them. _

"I see what you mean." Meiling look at a store near by. "Sakura I know that it's freezing out here and we been walking for two hours."

"So?"

"Can we have some ice cream?"

Sakura look at her like she was crazy. "Fine whatever."

The two walk in the ice cream shop. The clerk was at the counter falling a sleep.

"Sir." They both said.

The guy jump up and almost fall.

Meiling laugh and sakura roll her eyes.

They paid for their ice cream and sat near by. "Wow, I didn't know that this place is near my house. It just down the block."

"Wow sakura, you're sad for not knowing what's in your street."

"Hay shout up. I don't look around." Sakura laugh.

"Sshh, sakura. Someone might find out that you smile." Meiling joke.

"Oh whatever." Sakura laugh.

At the corner of the room three people listen. They all smile at sakura who was being care free. Syaoran so wanted to get up and hug her like they use to do. Eriol stop him from getting up. Tomoyo had a faint smile, but she was sad. To be with their friend, they have to hide.

Sakura was done eating her ice cream and got up to leave. Meiling ran after her. The to laugh that their own joke. Before the door close, the three got up and ran after them.

"So what should we do now?" Meiling had her arm wrap with sakura's.

"I have to go home. My father should be back and it's my turn to make dinner tonight."

"Oh, ok." Meiling reach into her pocket. She stops and search for something

"Meiling, did you lost something?"

"Yeah I did. Um going home and I will go back. I'll met you their in 5 minutes." Meiling turn and ran back.

Sakura continue walking down the block.

Meiling run but soon stop. "What the hell are three doing here?"

"Sshh Meiling you must understand." Syaoran said

"How can I when I just found out that you three have been fallowing. I'm more freaking out."

"She seems happy." Tomoyo spoke.

Meiling stop freaking out and look at her. She felt her pain, both best friends. She looks up at her.

"She is pretty sad with out you. It's rawer when she smiles. She was really broken."

Tomoyo turn to eriol and cry on his shoulders. "I really wish that I can take back everything that I've done." Eriol said

"I know that you wish for all to turn back. You can't eriol. No one can. What's done is done."

Syaoran stop and look at her "but I thought that you hated us Meiling."

"Hate is such a strong word. It's madder at you. But as much I hate to say it. We are still family. In some weird way."

She looks back at Sakura. "What in the world is she doing?" Sakura stood in front of her house. Everything that she was holding all fall. "Wait what?"

"What are you talking about, Meiling?" Syaoran ask.

Sakura ran into her house making Meiling give her a weird look.

Than they heard her scream, an ear piercing screams. They all ran to her house.

Sakura walk up to her house finding the door open.

(Sakura's pov)

'That's weird, father never leaves the door open.' I stood there in front of my house. I may look weird but I do have reason. That when I saw something red on the walls. "What?" I ran to my door. When I got in there was red all over. All the stuff that my father own is all trash. 'Oh my god. OMFG! Why is there red paint on the walls? Dad. Dad.' "DAD! Omfg please be ok. Please Dad!' I ran around my small house. Than I found him. My father was lying on the floor. Dead.

"AAAAHHHHH."

I ran up to him hoping that he will get up and say 'gotch ya' but no he never got up. I shock him. Screaming him to get up. I even pleaded and prey to god to waking him up.

(End pov)

Meiling and Syaoran both ran into the house. There was blood all over the walls and the furniture thrown in every which way. Meiling gasp while Syaoran ran to look for sakura. He found her over her dad crying. She was cover in her own father's blood.

Syaoran ran over to sakura and pick her up.

"No no no. let me go. Let me go. Please his still alive." Sakura struggle to free her self.

"Sakura please no." Syaoran pleaded, "Meiling call the ambulance! Meiling!"

"I'm going, I'm going. I need to leave." Meiling walk back out. She took out her phone and called the ambulance. She froze when a person pick up. Eriol took the phone and told the person what happen.

Tomoyo walk up to Meiling and hug her. Meiling burst in to tears.

With in minutes the place was cover with cops, fire trucks and ambulance.

Sakura had two detectives asking her question. Syaoran stood by her, holding her hand.

The two detectives walk away. Sakura stood there looking that the floor. She leans over on Syaoran for support.

An officer walk up to her. "I'm sorry but I need you to come down to the station, Madam."

She looks up and Syaoran tighten his grip on her.

"Can I change my cloths?" Sakura look over at the officer. He scratches his head.

"That's kinda funny. We need your cloths for evidents."

Sakura let go of Syaoran and change her cloths.

--- (At the station) ---

Sakura was waiting for someone to talk to. She had been there for over an hour. She was lost in time. Her friends couldn't come, one for miner, two is a school night, and three the cops felt it was safe if she want by her self.

"Hi, I'm detective Dan." Said a big fat cop.

"Um isn't that a strange name." Sakura said

Dan smile. He led her to an office. She walks in and saw her father's brother and her cousin. She sat next to them. They all look sad.

"Do you want some water, Miss Kinomoto?"

"No thanks."

Dan sat down on the desk. He opens a file." I'm sorry miss. Kinomoto, but it was a robbery that gone wrong."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, I see that you don't have family here." Her father's brother took her hand. Dan stop talking and let the family be.

"Sakura, it's not safe for you to be here. I-we want you to move to America with us." Fujitaka said

----------Next day---------

Meiling sat in class. She tries to call sakura but no answer. She even went to her house but the cops told her that no one came back.

She went back to talking to Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo. But no one heard from her.

A student knocks on the door. Their teacher got up and answers it. He gives her a note and walk away. She read it and turns to the students.

"Students, I'm sorry to say that Kinomoto Sakura will no longer attend here. She moved sometime ago."

Meiling raise her hand. "Do you know where?"

"That I don't. I'm sorry."

* * *

I hope that u like the chapter. It's not that long but it's something.

I type this up all one night. Now goodnight and sweat dreams.

P.S

Please review the story.


	7. Avalon

What happens when you try to change a person for the good but at the end it back fires. That's what happens to three people who try to change their cherry blossom to something that she's not. Now they see the mistake they made and see how low they really are. The just drove their friend away and she won't come back. Or will she?  
This is the story;

For the Change?

Chapter 6 Avalon

* * *

Syaoran and Eriol both have a degree in Business. Tomoyo is a fashion major, she got a degree in that and was one of the top students. So at the end of her school, she had a fashion show. (students who do well and is one of the top students are allow to do a fashion show. It's true at every fashion school-college, so be good!!!!).

Meiling has a two year degree in fashion marketing and two years in advertisement.

After they all finish school their four years of college, syaoran ask them to work fro him in his company. It was a family run, the Li Corp. but he was working their and going to school at the same time.

For 4 years he had try to make his company the number 1 in all Asia, not just China. But since his friends came and work for him in their best fields, the business pick up.

And on the 5th year everything fall into place.

(5 years went by.)

"Here give this to everyone on the que." the woman with long black silk hair. She was wearing a black suit jacket and a pencil skirt. She turn and walking into a privet meeting.

She handed papers to a strike looking man and took a set in his left.

"So." said the man

Everyone lean in to hear the out come.

Meiling sweat drops, "Ok we have great news. We are the BIGGEST COMPANY IN ALL ASIA!!!!"

Syaoran jump up, "what are you kidding?" he ask Meiling.

Meiling stop dancing and look at him, "Are you for real, I'm not joking. We made it Syaoran!!!"

"YEAH!!"

Meiling ran out the door, "we did it we did it! Bonuses for everyone!!!!

Everyone in the build all jump for joy and dance.

Meiling came back to the room all flush.

"So this means that we can have a family now Tomoyo." Eriol said.

Tomoyo blush and Meiling giggle. Tomoyo look at her in the eye, "Oh hush you. You yet to get marry, Meiling." Tomoyo put her hand son her waist. She was still red but she talk with confidence.

It was Meiling turn to turn red. Syaoran stop smiling and sat down. Everyone around him has someone to love and yet he lose his. Eriol look behind him and found syaoran in the depress mood. He turn to his wife and his cousin and see that they are happy, but his best friend and cousin isn't.

"Are you alright, Syaoran?"

syaoran look up "Yes why should I, my company just made it to the top." syaoran put on a fake smile.

"You can't lie to me Syaoran. I know you more then life it self. I do know that something is troubling you. But if you don't want to talk then I will let you be. But when ever your ready, I'm here." Eriol gave him a smile.

"Thanks man. But know I have to go home and tell mother. I'll see you guys tomorrow at the grave yard."

"Ok, tell Auntie that I said hi."

Syaoran walk out the building and headed for his BMW 328xi coupe. He got in and drove off.

He made it home 30 minutes later, he walk in and headed for his mother's office. He knock once before entering.

"Mother, I have great news." he said walking to an open chair.

Yelan look at her son, she nodded her head to let her son continue, "The company is the numberb one in all Asia."

Yelan small, "the Elders are prude of your work Syaoran. Now that you prove them that you can make a company work well and make it to the top, they will help you if something goes wrong."

Syaoran got up and bow, "thank you mother."

"But syaoran, there is one more thing you have to do. You see you are big in Asia, but in America, there is a company that has power there."

"oh?" syaoran sat down, "how long has this company have been big in America?"

"That's what the elders train you for. The company is called the Avalon crop. It has been in power for 3 years now. But they are big in North and South America even in Europe. Their company is really doing well and the elders wants you to join them when they come to Asia."

Syaoran sat back, "For 3 years, how many people run the company? They must have a lot for them to be this big."

"There is two people."

"What! And there are big for 3 years. Will I guess that they started small and work hard to get where they are to day, I mean they probably have been open for 5 years before they were big, right mother?"

"No, they started 3 years back when they became big-

"WHAT!"

"Syaoran." she warn, "it is known that the two are brother and sister. They have a father who runs the Avalon."

"What is difference in Avalon and Avalon crop.?"

"Will Avalon only offer few choice in cosmists. No business or fashion like you have. But when the daughter was appeal to work, she and her brother made it bigger then it was before."

"What do you mean bigger?"

"Will the company was big in Long Island or Rode Island, oh somewhere in New York. But the daughter turn the company upside down and change the whole thing. When they open back up is was hug. They are more then what they where before. The same as your company but high class."

"Hey, I resent that."

Yelan small, "all you have to do is work with them. And you will successes. If you work agents them, than you will fall. They have been around longer than your company. You don't want to lose all your heard work in one day."

Syaoran took a big breath, "Alright mother, as you wish. I will have Meiling set a meeting with them so we can work together. Now good night mother." he walk over and plase a kiss on her cheeks.

"Good night son."

Next Day

Everyone was dress in black.

Tomoyo and Meiling were both handing white roses. They walk up to a grave stone and place it there. Eriol and syaoran stood behind them.

It has been five years since he died. Five years since they last saw her. Five years since she left them. Five years since everything change. Five years since Meiling became closer to Tomoyo. Five years since Syaoran close his heart. Five years. And in every five years, they go visit the grave for any sign of Sakura.

They all hope to find her their on her fathers grave, but no.

Like every year, she's not their or never leaves any sign of her presents.

On the Grave stone, it says _A loving father, brother, uncle, and friend. We will miss you dearly.

* * *

_

This is just 5 pages. Not a lot, but hey, it something. Enjoy and please R&R!!!!!!

Byes lubs


	8. Break down

What happens when you try to change a person for the good but at the end it back fires. That's what happens to three people who try to change their cherry blossom to something that she's not. Now they see the mistake they made and see how low they really are. The just drove their friend away and she won't come back. Or will she?  
This is the story;

For the Change?

Chapter 7 Break down

* * *

In New York 

Touya walk into sakura's office. He throws a white folder on her desk.

"Oh brother dearest, what do I owe for this visit?" Sakura said sarcastically

Touya smile

He pulls a char out. "So it seems that we caught the eye of Asia."

Sakura stop typing and look at him, "and?"

Touya smile grow, "so you see, they are huge in Asia and want to join companies. I say it's a good idea. It would be good profit, and we will officially take over the world." Touya out his hands behind his head and lend back.

Sakura look over at Touya

"And the name of this company?"

"The Li Corp."

"I don't think they got what we are looking for."

Touya led out a frustration grail. "What do you mean? They know how to run business."

"Well I don't think it's a good idea. They could be fake you know."

Touya stood up, "that's what I thought you will say. I all ready look them up. They are huge in Asia. That's the last place we have to go. And truest me. They are for real. I'm talking about business 24/7. Sakura they mean it." Touya put his hands in his pocket.

Sakura roll her eyes. "If I say yes will you leave me alone?"

"Yap."

"find." She waves her hand.

"Good because we leave for Japan tomorrow." Touya said as he walks out.

Sakura's eyes jump out. "What! Touya!"  
Japan

Meiling put her phone away. She turns to Syaoran, "Great news. The Avalon Corp should be here tomorrow. The day after that should be the contracts."

Syaoran took a sip of his vodka, "Good. This will be easy."

"You say it cous." Meiling raise her glass. "To the future."

"To the future."

Next day---New York

Sakura sat in her privet jet blowing steam.

"Sakura, you can't be mad for so long. Now change. You haven't been in Japan for 5 years. I think its time to pay a visit to uncle." Touya said as he took a seat in front of her.

Sakura sat there just thinking.

Sakura's POV

'It's really been five years. Five years since I last saw my father's grave. It's sad to say it, but I change. A lot has happen with in those months and everything force me to change. I'm still lovable, but I still have that anger in me. I guess it's because of them. It's the one reason why I never said my goodbye or anything. I hope that Meiling forgives me. I do know that she was being turn with me and her cousins. I can't get in the way of family. So that's why I felt her.

I look at the folder in my hand. It's funny how Touya makes me do things that I don't want to do. Huh. The funny thing is I don't know the people's name who works at the Li Corp. I've been holding to the folder for a day now.'

Sakura open the folder.

'Hm, yada, yada, and yada ha- here it is. The mangers are, _LI Syaoran, Li Meiling,_ _Hiragizawa Eriol, and Daidouji Tomoyo._'

'Damnit.'

I drop the folder on the floor. Great, I have to met up with them again. Great now Touya's staring at me weird.

Hello I'm in the nerviest break down. I so wanting to say that to his face.'

* * *

sorry i haven't updating. 

pleace review, good or bad

hugs and kisses


End file.
